


{spell on you}

by turquoisetumult



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Romance, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're gonna like me, Davina Claire. And I'm gonna let you pretend awhile, that you don't already." -Kol, 2x07</p><p>OR Two untrusting witches fall for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	{spell on you}

 

[ **To find more links, visit my LJ.** ](http://turquoisetumult.livejournal.com/140442.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to experiment with coloring and some beat use. I also wanted to see Kolvina. This vid is the result.
> 
> *Feedback (both positive and constructive) is greatly appreciated by all!


End file.
